jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Bambi
| occupation = *Guard *Acrobatic | affiliation = Ernst Stavro Blofeld | status = Unknown | role = Henchman, Bond girl | portrayed = Lola Larson | first_appearance = Diamonds Are Forever (film) | last_appearance = Diamonds Are Forever (film) }} Bambi is a fictional acrobatic guard tasked by Ernst Stavro Blofeld with imprisoning the reclusive billionaire Willard Whyte. The character was created and developed especially for EON Productions' 1971 James Bond film Diamonds Are Forever and was portrayed by actress and singer Lola Larson. Biography James Bond travels to a luxury mansion in the suburbs of Las Vegas where he believes the millionaire Willard Whyte, hostage to Blofeld, is imprisoned. Entering the house, he is greeted by two athletic women appearing from nowhere. Both appear as Bambi and Thumper and immediately begin to attack Bond using various athletic jumps and kicks. Bond is even choked by Bambi's thighs, but soon gets out from that predicament, only to be thrown into an outdoor pool. Sensing an opportunity to finish Bond off, the two women dive in to the pool and attempt to drown him. The exhausted and beaten Bond looks to be easy prey for these nimble karate experts and they quickly seize the advantage and hold Bond's head underwater. However, it soon turns out to be a tactical error for the ladies. Transferring the fight to the deep end of the pool, negates their martial arts skills and Bond is quickly able to turn the tables on the girls and holds them both underwater until Felix Leiter and his men show up. Bond continues to hold the ladies underwater for 30 seconds as they thrash about. By now their struggle indicates that they are desperate for air. Bond lifts their heads up for a quick breath but then it's right back under immediately while he talks amusedly to Leiter, who complains about Bond wasting time in the pool. The bubbles and struggles of the women underwater indicate that they are near drowning at this point and Bond senses that they might be ready to talk. Bond first releases Thumper, and she desperately uses her last breath to swim to the poolside while Bond continues to hold Bambi under. Thumper knows that her partner needs air so she complies by pointing to the shed below where Whyte is being held. Then Bond releases his hold on Bambi, who desperately breathes and swims to the side, humiliated. Bond, heading for Whyte, leaves behind the exhaustedly coughing women who are holding on to the sides of the pool, gasping for air. What happens to Bambi after that is unknown. However, it is likely that she experienced a very unpleasant fate, wheter arrested or taken back to Blofeld. In this last case, she was probably killed by her boss as a punishment for her failure. Behind the scenes American stuntwoman Donna Garrett was originally signed to play Bambi in the film http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0066995/trivia. She is named after "Bambi", the titular main character and protagonist in the Disney animated classic Bambi (1942). Gallery Bambi.jpg|Bambi F0D45695-F1A5-4397-BC15-2F00F70768C4.jpeg|Bond trapped in Bambi’s thighs B0D8D9E8-79DB-44B5-A260-849F6A1EB051.jpeg|Bond trapped in Bambi’s thighs 2 Bambi head scissors.jpeg|Bambi attacks Bond with her legs. Bambi and Thumper defeated.jpg|Bambi and Thumper are defeated by Bond. References fr:Bambi Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Diamonds Are Forever characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Honeytraps Category:Pawns Category:Minor Characters Category:Americans Category:Presumably Deceased characters